Numerous conventional solutions found in the art have disclosed different devices and apparatuses for measuring skid resistance between a vehicle tire and the pavement.
Among these conventional solutions, there is provided a pendulum tester, which is a pendulum-based apparatus for measuring the skid resistance between pavement and tire. In this apparatus, the pendulum is released from the horizontal position by a quick release button, it swings down with uniform force each time, and the rubber slider at the bottom of the pendulum contacts the road surface for a fixed length previously set by increasing or decreasing the height of the pivot of the pendulum. The degree to which the pendulum will rise up the calibration on the left-hand side is dependent on the friction/resistance the rubber slider meets on the road surface.
Another conventional solution discloses an automatic measuring device for measuring the skid resistance of road, particularly to a measuring device for transverse force friction coefficient of road, and is used for measuring the transverse force friction coefficient of the highway road. Such device comprises a measuring rack, a lifting mechanism, a rail, a counterweight, a measuring wheel, and a sensor, wherein the lifting mechanism and a rail are provided on the measuring rack, the measuring wheel is provided on the counterweight, the counterweight is matched with the rail, and the sensor is provided on the measuring wheel.
In another conventional solution, there is provided a mechanical skid resistance tester for a building ground, which mainly comprises a base, a support, a friction slider, a graduated sleeve, and a spring, wherein the support is fixedly mounted on the base, a guide track is arranged on the support, the sleeve is arranged inside the guide track, the sleeve is in a sliding fit with the guide track, the spring is arranged inside the sleeve, one end of the spring is fixedly connected with the sleeve, and the other end of the spring is connected with the friction slider through a connecting rod. In the utility model, the sleeve is allowed to move so that the spring is stretched until the friction slider slides, and then a friction coefficient is calculated according to a displacement value.
None of the conventional solutions has disclosed a portable device for comparing and measuring tire to pavement skid resistance under different tire-road contact conditions without the need for initial settings.